


A Day to Relax

by Kazimir



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Amanda have another argument and she kicks him out for a few days. He comes to your house and, as a somewhat new friend and partner in crime of him, you think that it'd only be right to take him out for a little day of good ol' fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first fanfiction on this site! I usually post things on my DeviantArt, But this site seems pretty cool, and I found a really cool writer so I thought I'd try it out!

You had absolutely nothing to do.

All day.

You sighed as you flopped down on the comfortable couch that sat across from your reasonably sized television. Everything in your house had been becoming more and more lavish and expensive lately. The reason for this is because a few months ago you had ran into a good friend of yours from high school, Franklin Clinton, and after a few minutes of small talk and catching up your old friend had asked you an insane question. He asked if you wanted to help him and a few of his friends rob a jewelry store. Sure, you had stolen a few small things with Franklin and his friend Lamar when you were all in high school, but you had never robbed a jewelry store before, nor did you ever intend to, so at first you declined his offer.

After a few minutes of discussing Franklin’s proposition you began to reconsider. From what he had told you so far you learned that you would be working with a very experienced team. Said team would consist of a man named “Lester”, who was apparently very skilled with computers and technology, “Trevor”, who, according to Franklin, was very loyal and trustworthy despite being more than a bit crazy, “Michael” who was an “ex” bank robber who ended up coming out of retirement and taking your friend under his wing, and, of course, Franklin, who you found out would be driving you, Trevor and Michael to safety and away from law enforcement after you completed the robbery.

After hearing of the skilled people you would be working with and the large payment you would be receiving if everything went smoothly, you couldn't say no.

Long story short, the heist went even smoother than you thought it would and in the 7 months since the event you ended up getting very close to Trevor and Michael. Trevor was pretty much exactly like Franklin had described him; despite seeming impulsive, strange and violent you could tell he was incredibly loyal and actually pretty nice. Michael, on the other hand, had a rather quick temper and a tendency to be sarcastic, but you could tell that he also cared about the people he was close to. Besides, it's not like you could really blame him for being on edge all the time, when the two of you started developing a close friendship you learned about his less-than-impressive children and his less-than-faithful wife and was honestly surprised. You couldn't understand why his kids would hate him so much and why his wife wanted to cheat on him all of the time. Sure, he had a temper and sure, a lot of the time he could have a bad attitude, but he was trying and he wasn't doing as bad as he COULD have been, so you have to give him SOME credit.

But you could tell that his family really didn't bother to give him half of the credit that you thought he deserved, this was apparent to you because for about 4 months he had ended up coming to your house for a few hours every time he had a big fight with Amanda, so just about every day....

Just then you were thrown out of your thoughts by a loud knock on your door. You glanced at the small clock that you kept on a table beside your couch.

9:30am. 

"Who the hell is at my door at 9:30 in the morning?" You thought aloud as you stood up and walked towards the door....


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Michael." You greeted the tired looking man.

"Hey, (Y/N)." You could tell from his tone that he was still a little wound up from whatever must have happened for him to come to your house.

"Amanda?" You asked him as you moved away from the door and motioned him to come in.

"Yeah..." He started as he walked in your home. "It's that damn yoga instructor; it feels like I'm paying him $60 an hour to fuck my wife!" He yelled as he slumped himself down on your couch. He took a second to calm down before continuing. "We were having an argument about it and he walked in and I guess I kind of lost it... Amanda ended calling the cops and kicking me out for the time being..." Sometime during his story you had ended up sitting beside him on the couch. You nodded sympathetically and lightly patted his shoulder. 

“Well, in concern to where you’ll be staying until your wife lets you back into your house, you don’t need to worry about that.” You said while Michael gave you a small smile. “But, about you and Amanda…” You started quietly while Michael’s smile faded and you took you hand from his shoulder and put it back into your lap. “Why do you think you two argue so much?” Michael sighed while he tried to think of an answer to your question. 

“I don’t know…” He said quietly after a minute of silence. “I guess it might be because she’s always on my ass for the robberies, the heists and the crime, and I’m always on her ass for the nagging and the cheating. We just can’t have a single conversation without one of us bringing that up, you know?” You nodded while you came up with an idea.

“Do you think it’s maybe because you’re so stressed out all of the time?” You wondered.

“I guess it’s possible” He said while he smirked a bit, probably thinking about how you've been more helpful in 2 minutes than his therapist has in however long he’s been going to him for help.

“Then why don’t you do something to relax for once? It seems like it’s been a while since you've done something fun.” You suggested, smirking to yourself while you waited for Michael to become defensive.

“Are you kidding me? I know how to have fun, (Y/N).” He replied, a mixture of amusement and annoyance in his voice.

“Strip clubs and prostitutes don’t count.” You chuckled, knowing what Michael’s response would be.

He scoffed and looked at you with an angry expression before letting out and agitated sigh and speaking.

"Fine, (Y/N), what do you want to do then?"

"No idea" you replied as you got up and walked towards the door. You put on your shoes before continuing. "But Los Santos is a big place, so I'm sure we'll find something to do."  
"Are you kidding me right now?" Michael said, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Nope." You said simply as you opened your door. "You need to loosen up and have some fun for once and there's no time like the present." He looked at you like you were insane for a second before giving a small sigh and standing up.

"Ah, what the hell, I've got nothing better to do." He muttered as he walked through the doorway into your front yard.

"Wonderful." You said as you followed him outside and locked your door.


	3. Chapter 3

...Michael started to become restless.

"So are we gonna do something or did you just want to take me on a fucking walk?" He asked.

"Calm down, Mikey." You said with an amused smile. "We're almost there."

"Where are we even-" Michael started before letting out an agitated "Oh god."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" You smiled at him as the two of you walked towards the amusement park that was easily recognizable from the large ferris wheel that lie within the fenced perimeter.

"Fun? Are we 8 years old now?" The man asked, looking both annoyed and somewhat disappointed.

"See, Michael? This is why you never have fun, you never want to try anything new that doesn't involve guns or theft."

"Oh, don't you start too, (Y/N), I don't need two women on my ass about it." You chuckled a bit as you gently led him by his wrist towards a rather small roller coaster and handed the carny $30 to cover both of your fees. You then nudged a hesitant Michael onto a seat and eagerly sat on the one beside him. As the roller coaster began to slowly advance you could hear Michael cursing quietly under his breathe.

"Scared?" You asked him despite the butterflies developing in your own stomach.

"Of course not!" He said with a painfully obviously fake smile and chuckle. You weren't really sure why you had asked him in the first place, you knew Michael well enough to know that despite his obvious distress he would never tell anyone that he was afraid of something as petty as a roller coaster, he was far too prideful to admit to something like that.

After a 2 minute roller coaster ride that felt like it lasted forever, you and Michael wobbled dizzily off of the coaster.

"What kind of fun was that? It was probably the most boring thing I've done all week!" Michael smiled awkwardly, a slight tremor of fear left over in his voice from the loud curses and words of regret he was yelling during the coaster ride.

"So you wouldn't mind going again?" You smirked as you watch his smile fade into a look of fear before turning into an arrogant smile that only Michael could fabricate.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, sweetheart, wouldn't wanna fall asleep in the middle of our little 'day of fun' would we?"

"Right..." You smirked "Anyway, come on, we still have a lot to do." And with that Michael was following you once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"And... Here we are!" You said loudly with a smile as Michael followed you onto the beach with reluctant steps.

"Well... It's not as bad as the fair, that's for damn sure." The taller man said with a playful tone as he stood beside you.

"Hmph, you loved it." You said quietly as you crossed your arms, speaking more to yourself than him.  
After a few moments of comfortable silence you spotted a blue beach umbrella standing abandoned just out of reach of the tide. You strolled casually toward it and gently sat under, your companion following close behind. After admiring the calm water and the high midday sun Michael decided to speak.

"Well, it has been a pretty good day... I guess I might as well enjoy it, Amanda's probably make me stay with you for a while." He said softly.

"Don't worry." You started. "It'll work out." You said in an effort to comfort your friend. Michael let out a calm sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." He said. You smiled a bit.

"Well, I don't know about you, but all this de-stressing made me hungry. How about we go home for lunch?" You suggested, noticing your stomach growling.

"Sounds good to me." Said Michael in his usual playful tone.

You both got up and headed back to your house, Michael feeling good about his decision to come to visit you in the first place and you feeling good about being able to have a good time with a good friend. The next few days will be great.


End file.
